This invention is intended for use in sports activity that is played in the night time. Not to say that the concept cannot be used for other purposes as will become evident from the description to follow. As is known, people, particularly young children, enjoy playing games in the evening when it is dark, and an example of such a game is “touch football”. In this game sides are chosen and a ball of sorts is used to play where each side has the opportunity to advance the ball toward the opponents goal post. It is also well known that there are balls, such as footballs, that are battery operated that light up so that they are seen in the dark. This invention is to allow persons to play sports similar to touch football where an outer garment or vestment is worn by each of the players and is battery operated. A neon string of wire is attached to the garment so that on one side a logo indicating one side is illuminated and a button on the opposite side is mounted and it likewise is illuminated. A control is attached to the garment and a switch is mounted adjacent to the button. The opposing side touches the button to indicate that that person has been tagged and in the case of touch football, that that person is caught and ends the play. While, one method, is to darken the illuminated indicia by a touch of the button or to cause it to go into a flashing mode, all of which are actuated by a switch operatively connected to the button and the other method is to do the same and include an audio producing device that would create a sound in addition to the mode of the neon wire. Obviously, in sports that have two (2) or more sides or different teams, the indicia for each of the teams will be different so that each team will be distinguishable.
It is quite evident from the above paragraph that this invention can have utility in environments where the natural or created lighting is sufficiently dim so that the lights on the jersey is illuminated sufficiently to be discernable. For example this invention envision this type of garment with the ability to touch a button to change its characteristics to say on, off or intermittent, and to even include some type of noise producing device can be used in addition to the outside environment, like beaches and parks and the like it can be used in inside environments such as skating rinks, gyms, etc. and would have an obvious need in locations in the world where the duration of sunlight is at a minimum.
This invention contemplates that the vestment can be readily cleaned as say, by washing, by mounting the battery power pack to be removable and selecting material that has a propensity of being washed. Another concern of this invention is that the material used cannot be harmful to the wearer such that if falling by accident the button and power pack is isolated to assure that they do not cause harm to the wearer. And additionally, the vestment must be easy to don and doff and maintain.